Desires
by Chicky Babes
Summary: And now for the climax
1. Chapter 1

DESIRES

The sexual tension crackled around the pair as they stood facing each other, Aaron was refusing to look Jackson in the eye and was steadfastly staring at the imaginary pattern on the wallpaper over Jackson's left shoulder every time Jackson tried to move into Aarons eye line he moved his gaze the exact same amount.

It wasn't that he didn't want this as his boxers were evidence to but once Jackson had closed the bedroom door Aarons nerves had surfaced and were now making him shake but Jackson wasn't going to let him get away this time so he finally moved into Aarons Eye line. He deliberately took his time to look Aaron up and down from head to toe and took particular notice of his flushed cheeks, bright eyes and the evidence of his erection bulging in his boxer shorts, at this Jackson smiled " it's good to know I have that effect on you" the builder muttered hoarsely he once again returned his gaze to the Mechanics and smiled .

Aaron was stood rooted to the spot he had no idea how he came to be standing there with his tracky bottoms around his ankles and a very obvious hard on just aching for Jackson but not knowing how to make his desires clear to the older man whilst needing him to take the lead as he really had no idea how to proceed, but once again Jackson seemed to know exactly how Aaron was feeling and what he needed, the older man stepped forward whilst maintaining eye contact he gently reached out the stroke the younger mans cheek and letting his hand move to stroke his neck and then lower to caress the Mechanics nipples through the Tee shirt material that still covered his chest at the first swipe over his left nipple he gasped and let his head fall back.

Jackson was standing stroking Aaron all the time watching the younger mans reaction, he was mesmerised by the sight of the young man his eyes closed his mouth slightly open his breath catching and the occasional moan as he moved his hands lower, Aaron may not have been with a man before but his reaction to what Jackson was doing to his body was all positive and Jackson felt he could take a risk so he let his hand brush over the younger mans erection, at this the mechanic let out a moan causing the builder to start to remove his hand only for the mechanic to reach out, snap his head forward to meet Jackson eyes and to whisper " Please"

Aaron didn't understand why he needed this man who was stood in front of him stroking his body and sending shock waves of desire like a circuit board around his body, but He did, when Jackson had tried to remove his hand hearing Aaron's moan he knew he had to keep the builders hand where it was so he reached out instinctively to keep it there and trying to convey without words all the things he was feeling, it worked because the next instance the builder had reached inside his boxers to stroke his erection, once again the younger man allowed his eyes to close and his head to loll back again.

Jackson was also enjoying being able to stoke Aaron, moved forward to whisper in his ear "let Me take you to bed?"

Aaron once again brought his head forward, opened his eyes and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Desires - Chapter 2

Jackson led Aaron by the hand to stand in front of his double bed once He'd kicked his tracky bottoms off, the bed side light casting a muted glow on the pillows making them look soft and inviting, Aaron allowed himself a quick look at the bed, was this going to be a battle field where every action was a strategic manoeuver? or would they just make it up as they went along?, he returned his gaze to Jackson's and found him smiling softly at him

" You scared?"

"yeah "the mechanic whispered shyly

"Me Too!"

At this Aaron really looked at Jackson and realised that he was as nervous as him, but why?, it wasn't his first time he had the advantage over Aaron but looking closely the nerves were definitely there. Aaron had thought it would be so easy for the builder but realised that it wasn't the case

"Why are you scared?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah - if you like" the younger man was now wondering what on earth Jackson was going to say

Jackson had been seeing Aaron for a few weeks first they were mates both knowing the other was gay, meeting in a gay bar sort of made that clear although their first meeting Jackson was with friends playing pool and Aaron was on his own, he'd been sat nervously drinking his beer and trying to stay calm one of Jackson's mates had approached the young mechanic asking if he fancied joining their group they were one short for playing doubles at pool, Aaron thought for a second before nodding his agreement, after being introduced Aaron found he was first to partner Craig a good looking guy with strikingly white blond hair, perfect teeth and a ego the size of Manhattan it reminded the Mechanic of a saying "if you've been to Tenerife Craig would have been to elevenerife"

It was the end of a hard fought victory that their opponents who now knew were Luke an Electrician he seemed okay but a bit Camp for his liking and Jackson a Builder, He seemed kind of quiet, he had deep brown eyes, a mass of tight curls on his head and a voice that sent shivers down Aaron's back, he didn't understand why but he really enjoyed the sensation the only problem Jackson didn't talk all that much. At the end of the night they had all gone their separate ways but only after Craig had asked for Aarons number holding the paper the young mechanic had scribbled his number on like a winning lottery ticket, secretly that wasn't who he wanted to give his number to.

" I thought that you liked Craig, you gave him your number so I just decided that once again I'd missed out because Craig is so much better looking that Me" the builder was now the one looking anywhere other than into Aarons eyes .

" Flash git, No way" the Mechanic announced, "there was one person there I wanted to give My number to, but you didn't ask "

That made Jackson look directly at Aaron " so why give it to Craig?"

"I thought you didn't like Me, Craig seemed to and I thought it might be a way I could keep in touch with you"

"You thought I didn't like you" the Builder questioned again only for Aaron to now shake his head, "Craig spent the next few times I saw him bragging about the fact that he'd been phoning you"

"He asked Me out but I said no"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Jackson laughed, well he certainly kept that knock back to himself, he made out you were his for the taking

"The only one taking Me hopefully will be you" at this the younger man blushed, "that's if you want to?"

"Aaron" Jackson whispered softly He then took his hand and rubbed along his groin, "That's how much I want to"

"For someone who doesn't talk a lot, you sure talk a lot. Can we please just get into bed?"

"You'll need to take some more clothes off first"

"Oh Yeah" Aaron teased " I may need some help with that"


	3. Chapter 3

Desires - Chapter 3

Better remember - Disclaimer Characters belong to Emmerdale Ideas belong to Me

Jackson gazed at Aaron, licked his lips and the stated " I could do with a hand too"

"A hand with what? " came the cheeky reply

Jackson laughed at least the tension didn't seem to be affecting Aaron's sense of humour but then they looked at each other and the crackle was back

"Aaron I want you to undress Me" the Builder had fantasised about Aarons hands on his body and now he could make that a reality if only Aaron would agree, he knew it was his first time but wanted to make it, however selfishly, good for himself too

Aaron stood looking at Jackson his request had sent more sparks around in his body landing quite definitely in the region of his cock, "I want to undress you " He hesitated "but I've never undressed a man unless they were drunk"

Jackson raised an eyebrow

"No stupid, My mate Adam got drunk I put him to bed, took his boots and coat off that's all"

" When you undress Me I want you to go a whole lot further than that"

Looking into Aaron's eyes Jackson also decided something else "I think I've been talking too much and now I need to start kissing you" He moved slowly slipped his hand around Aaron's neck and gently pulled him forward he then leaned in to kiss him.

"If you don't want Me to Kiss You" the Builder paused and looked at Aaron "Well you're just going to have to stop Me " and with that he closed the final distance between them all the time keeping his eyes open until he saw the younger mans flutter shut, then he allowed his to close as lips met lips in a tentative first embrace, he felt Aaron shudder and then his lips were moving, parting allowing Jackson to edge his tongue in, further, further until at last he met Aaron's, they then began to duel, it quickly became heated and soft moans were heard from each man, when they eventually broke apart Jackson became aware that Aaron's hands had slid inside his Tee shirt and was gently tugging on the chest hairs there.

"I want to see you " was all the young man managed to gasp before Jackson was pulling off his Tee shirt.

"I want to touch you" Aaron went crimson at his admission but there was no need because Jackson was as desperate as him, for his touch.

Jackson stood looking at Aaron he could see he was getting anxious so he decided he could give him a prompt , " Could you help Me with the fly on My jeans?" the younger man reached out, fingers shaking and gently started to unzip the Builders jeans, He could clearly see the bulge in the older mans jeans and was now having trouble getting the zipper down "It's stuck" he muttered

Jackson could have laughed but he was getting painfully aroused and really wanted the Mechanic to do more than try to unzip his Jeans "perhaps you could try something else" the younger man raised his eyes to the Builders and then the penny finally dropped "Oh I see" He swallowed and then gingerly slipped his hand inside Jackson's jeans, it was now the older man who allowed his eyes to close and his head fall backwards as he enjoyed the younger mans hand inside his jeans. Aaron was gently trying to release Jackson from his jeans he peeled the zipper away from bare skin and the reached into the denim to release the builder, the older man was getting more and more aroused making the room in his jeans even less, Aaron had to reach down and guide his erection clear of the teeth of the zipper and to do this he had to hold Jackson.

Aaron was concentrating on getting Jackson released that at first he didn't realise he had hold of Jackson, it was when he heard the Builder gasp that he went to pull away, but this time it was Jackson the stopped him from withdrawing his hand "Oh God Aaron don't stop" he chocked out and then with his hand still grasping Aarons wrist he guided the Mechanic back inside his jeans, back to his swollen erection.

Aaron had never felt another mans cock, yes he'd pleasured himself, but never had he held another man and now here he was with his hand inside Jackson's jeans with his hand circled around the builders erection gently pulling it free, it felt so good, so natural that he knew he wanted more, he wanted to see himself holding Jackson, he wanted to make the builder moan, he wanted the builder to make him moan too, so once he had the builder free he allowed himself to look at the other mans rock hard cock before once again wrapping his fingers around it and now started to slowly work his hand up and down his shaft , He was rewarded with a moan.

Jackson had been stood enthralled by the younger mans efforts, but now was eager to get in on the action so he reach forward and whipped Aaron's tee shirt over his head, the younger man had released him whilst he was divested of his shirt but returned his hand to Jackson and again began to stroke the older man, Jackson wanted to do so many things with, and to Aaron but for now reclaimed his lips in a searing kiss whilst allowing himself to fall on the bed and to take Aaron with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Desires - Chapter 4

Aaron and Jackson landed in a tumbled heap of limbs and denim, Aaron noted that the pillows were a soft and squishy as they looked, he also noted the smell on the pillows, a mixture of shampoo, aftershave and sawdust obviously a builder's aroma, he smiled, he liked the combination of scents, Jackson meanwhile had kicked off jeans and boxers and was now looking at Aaron with a hunger in his eyes that the Mechanic had never seen before, he went to speak but Jackson swooped in and claimed his lips in a passion soaked kiss, he nibbled lips, plunged in his tongue and generally ravaged the younger mans mouth until he was breathless, he broke the kiss, only to then pepper Aarons neck and shoulder with alternate kisses and nips making the younger man gasp and moan at the sensations.

Aaron couldn't think, he could only feel and what he felt felt fantastic Jackson had kissed him with so much passion he had left him reeling and now he was nipping, kissing and nuzzling his neck it was making him squirm, a base instinct in Aaron made him want to get closer to the older man so he started to wiggle his way under Jackson but as chest met chest both men stilled as the sensation of naked flesh registered with each of them, the builder started to grind his naked hips against Aarons clothed groin, this made the mechanic tense he tried to retreat but Jackson stopped him and quietly asked "What's wrong"

He couldn't speak, he was freaking out, he couldn't sleep with another man, it couldn't be right could it?, then he looked into concerned chocolate brown eyes, these seemed to look deep into his soul, they saw the real Aaron with none of the bullshit that normally is associated with the mechanic "I, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to do", the tears that had been threatening were choking Aaron cutting off the oxygen making everything swim before his eyes "Hey" a soft voice full of concern soothed the younger man "If you don't want to do this then we wont"

Jackson was searching for the smallest acknowledgement that Aaron had heard him, that he understood there was no pressure, even though he was still painfully aroused he would never force the younger man into anything he wasn't ready for, time seemed to stand still as he waited hardly daring to breath, waiting to for the younger man to finally say or do something

Aaron's mind was in a whirl everything was going so well until he started to over think the situation, when in reality all he had to do was look into the brown eyes of the man laying in bed beside him to know what he wanted, what he needed and that was Jackson, he smiled wiped his eyes and quietly stated " I don't do anything I don't want to do" at that he pulled Jackson into a kiss.

There was no going back, not that he wanted to he wanted the builder, he wanted to sleep with the older man although sleep was now the last thing on his mind "Jackson"

"Yeah"

"Will you touch Me, Please!"

Jackson leaned forward and gently stroked the mechanics neck and shoulder

"No, not there, here" Aaron took Jackson's hand and placed it on his still covered groin "I want you to touch Me here"

Hardly letting himself believe what Aaron wanted him to do his hand rested on Aaron's crotch He started to stroke him through his Boxer shorts all the time watching for reactions to what he was doing He wasn't going to mess up this time, it wasn't long before Aaron had another request, "Will you finish undressing Me, I want to be naked with you, I want to feel you against Me, all of you" Jackson simply nodded, reached down and stripped Aaron of the last barrier between them, a thin pair of black boxer shorts.

Once they were both naked Aaron shyly asked " I hope I don't disappoint you"

"Oh god no Aaron, You are perfect, well not perfect but perfect to Me" Jackson replied cheekily

For the first time since they had laid down the tension between them lifted and they smiled at each other, "Can I touch you too? The young man asked.

"Yes" Jackson could hardly speak because again his imagination was running riot, in his minds eye he could see what he and Aaron could be getting up to for the next few hours, his imagination was alright but nothing compared with having the real deal stretched out naked beside him and when the mechanic started to stroke his chest he realised that nothing would ever compare to Aaron.

Aaron had started stroking Jackson in what he hoped was a fairly safe area, he wanted to stroke his cock, bring it back to full hardness, but he felt that was maybe a too direct approach so instead he would start with his chest and work his way down he couldn't resist long before his fingers were buried in the curly pubic hairs at the top of the builders groin, the mechanic listened to his lovers breathing occasionally he would hold his breath in anticipation of what would happen next or there would be a soft whimpered moan in approval at what Aaron was doing to him, at the same time the builder wasn't content just to lay there he needed to feel Aaron so was letting his imagination run free along with his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Desires - Chapter 5

There had been kissing and touching and feeling and gasps of sheer delight and wonder from both men, hands and mouths had been directed by each to certain parts of their bodies and now Jackson found himself lying on top of Aaron kissing his jaw line while his right hand stroked up and down the mechanics left side, he was still ready to stop if Aaron wanted, but by the sounds he was making that didn't seem likely, in fact at that very moment Aaron murmured his next request, "Jackson" the builder lifted his head to look into the young mans eyes

"I've never been with another man" the young mechanic could feel his cheeks heating at the admission but he knew he had to keep going " I want" He paused

"Aaron - just tell me, if you want me to stop I will"

"No I want to be with you, I want you in Me" at that he dropped his gaze

Jackson's mouth fell open, in all his fantasies about the younger man he'd always hoped he would hear that, but now he had he felt he better make sure he hadn't just imagined it.

"Are you sure?"

Aaron chewed his lip then raised his eyes to meet the chocolate depths of Jackson's then the rest of his desires tumbled out without being sensored

"I want everything, I want you to touch Me, to kiss Me, I want you to take My cock in your mouth, I want you to suck Me till I beg for mercy but I don't want mercy I want it all and more, I want to do all of that to you too I want to make it good for you but I'm not sure how to"

The builder felt an overwhelming surge of emotion for the young man laying beneath him, he went to slowly roll off Aaron at that the mechanic again thought he had messed up "I'm sorry Jackson" he said tears again threatening to fall

Jackson put his hand on the younger mans jaw and raised his head so they were looking directly into each others eyes

"Don't be, because we are going to do all of those things, I've wanted you for so long I thought I'd never get you but now I have I'm going to make sure you and everyone else knows, You belong to Me" with that he again claimed Aarons lips in a scorching kiss.

Jackson dragged his mouth down Aaron's neck onto his right collar bone nipping and licking his way to Aaron's right nipple, never breaking in his mission to have it in his mouth he sucked the nub to a puckered peek and then kissed his way to the left nipple to repeat the action, above him Aaron was murmuring nonsense whilst his head thrashed from side to side never settling in one place. Jackson risked a quick look at the mechanic, it hit him then, that in pleasuring the younger man he was making the encounter incredible for himself too. It was time to make one of Aaron's fantasies come true as he took his rigid cock in his mouth for the first time.

Aaron was flying he couldn't feel the duvet beneath him all he could feel was Jackson, the things he was doing to his body, with his hands and now his talented mouth and tongue, Oh he wished this feeling could go on, only to realise that it actually got better as his cock slipped into the warmth of Jackson's mouth, instinct took over as the younger man started to buck.

Jackson's tongue swiped along and around Aaron's shaft from base to tip and back down again, his head bobbed faster up and down, up and down making the mechanics breath catch as the feeling rose in his groin, he moaned, oh god Jackson, stop, his calls for mercy went unanswered as the builder maintained his assault on the younger mans arousal until he exploded in the builders mouth, the feeling was like nothing he had felt before and had him wishing it would never end.

Jackson's mouth was awash with saltly cum as he swallowed he enjoyed the taste of his lover he continued to suck until he felt the younger man softening he then released his member, raised himself up the bed and captured the younger mans mouth once again, he slipped his tongue into Aarons mouth, felt him try to retreat at the unfamiliar taste but kept him prisoner with his mouth, his hands held Aarons wrists captive as he plundered his mouth with untaimed passion.

Aarons high was like nothing he had experienced before as soon as Jackson had started to kiss him again the unfamiliar taste on his tongue had sent a silent message to his cock and he'd started to harden once again, now he wanted to do something for and to Jackson. He flipped them over so now Jackson was under him, as he continued to kiss the older man his hands wandered all over his body pinching nipples, tugging on chest hairs and lower to the builders straining erection which he took in his hand, wrapped his fingers around and started to pump up and down.

Jackson moaned into Aarons mouth when he wrapped his hand around his cock "feels, sooo, oh God, yes like that" as Aaron started to pump his hand up, down and around the older mans cock, his hand became sticky with the juices leaking from Jackson, knowing he too had an effect on the older man was such a turn on and had the younger man once again demanding, "want you in Me, need you, Please"

The builder thought he would explode if he didn't start fucking Aaron soon, he roughly pushed the younger man so he was now face down on the duvet, reached into the bedside drawer and withdrew a tube of lube, was just about to squeeze some onto his fingers when he heard Aaron cry, he stilled instantly and listened to Aarons whimpering, "What's wrong"

"Not this way, Please I need to see you, need to look into your eyes, need to know you won't hurt Me" the younger man was once again tensing, Jackson gently turned Aaron over once again, looked into his deep blues and promised "I'll never hurt you"


	6. Chapter 6

Desires - Chapter 6

Following Aaron's pleas Jackson was determined that he wouldn't hurt the younger man but also knew that his first time was likely to be a bit uncomfortable, he allowed the younger man to watch as he applied a generous amount of lube to two of his fingers, he smiled " You're mine" he reminded the mechanic and then reached down between Aarons legs to run a lubricated finger along his ass.

Aaron shifted, opened his legs and then raised his hips to give the builder more freedom as he explored his backside, the lube felt cold, Jackson was rubbing his fingers over and around his hole ghosting against it before sliding away only to immediately repeat the action, the younger man's body seemed to have a will of it's own as he rose to meet the invading digits this time sinking down on one.

Jackson felt his finger breach Aaron and froze for a second until he realised that Aaron hadn't stopped and was now trying to fuck himself on that single finger, the older man eager to join in, started to first push then remove his finger in time with Aaron's motions, it wasn't long before the young man was squirming looking for more, Jackson allowed a second finger to enter Aaron and was amazed that this didn't seem to put the younger man off his stride as he continued to push down on his hand.

Aaron felt amazing, this is what his body had cried out for on so many previous occasions and he'd never understood it, but now, he did "Jackson" He whispered

"Yeah" the builder struggled to look away from where his hand was but finally looked into the deep blue eyes of the mechanic

"Kiss Me, Make love to Me" He pleaded

"Make Love " the Builder questioned

"Yeah, I don't want a shag, I want it to mean more than that"

"Believe Me it will" the older man confirmed before he leant in to seal their lips in a tangle of tongue and teeth

The kiss went on and on as the two men's passion for each other knew no limits fingers still inside Aaron, Jackson continued to keep the young man on the breach of orgasm but not letting him cum, he removed his fingers rolled over onto Aaron then knelt between his legs propped the younger mans ankles on his shoulders, lined up his rigid erection with Aaron's hole and pushed in.

Aaron couldn't speak, he could only feel, and what he felt was incredible, when Jackson first entered him there was a moment of panic due to pain the older man must have realised this because he stopped his entry and waited, Aarons body soon cried out for complete penetration so he raised his hips and pushed down on the builders arousal, sinking down on the older mans shaft Aaron at last felt complete, it wasn't long before he was wanting to experience more.

Jackson was completely floored by the younger man, all the angst of the last few hours melted away and now Aaron was beneath him using his body to drive the builder wild, he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he started to move inside his lover, he was so tight, so hot that if he wasn't careful he would cum before the younger man, he looked down at the panting, sweat soaked mechanic caught his blue eyes and stared deeply into them, he began to pick up speed, he withdrew further and pushed deeper with each stroke now looking to strike Aaron's prostate, when he did, the younger man almost shot off the bed and cried out as his body craved more of the same.

"You like that" Jackson panted

The blue eyes of the mechanic had never left Jackson's but now they closed as Aaron managed a hoarse "Oh Yeah, I liked that a lot"

"Want me to do it again?"

Instead of answering the younger man angled his hips, rose them so Jackson slid back inside him, He had his answer, continued his assault on the younger mans body hitting his prostate on every pass, the mechanic was now balling his fists in the duvet and calling for Jackson to do more to his body "Ride Me, make Me Cum, I need You, Oh Pleasssse"

Jackson couldn't resist any longer started to slam into the younger man with so much force and passion, the bed head was bouncing off the wall, the springs of the mattress were squeaking and both men were groaning their desires to each other, the tension built with each thrust, mouth seeking and finding it's mate in an intimate dance. The builder reached for Aaron's cock touched him once, twice and then the younger man was cumming, he groaned, arched his back and shot his load all over both their chests, the older man watching the younger man climax was taken by surprise as the muscles around his cock tightened and he was flung into his own orgasm.

Neither knew how long they lay there but were in no hurry to move, it was only when Aaron's mobile started to ring that Jackson rolled off Aaron, grabbed the mobile from the bedside table to see Craig calling illuminated, he frowned then looked at Aaron "It's flash git" Aaron smiled at Jackson's use of his name for Craig, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No, I'm too comfy "

"Oh Well He'll just have to wait til I've finished with you" the older man confirmed, Aaron smiled up at the builder "When will that be?"

"Not for a good few hours yet" as he closed the distance between them again, just before he captured the mechanic in another heated session the younger man stated " I can see you are going to enjoy being able to tell Flash Git that I'm all yours"

"Yeah, you're mine and don't you forget it"

There were no more words spoken, just the sounds of passion and Jackson was right, it was for the next few hours.

The End


End file.
